Event processing is a method of tracking and analyzing (processing) streams of information (data) about things that happen (events), and deriving a conclusion from them. Complex event processing (CEP) is event processing that combines data from multiple sources to infer events or patterns that suggest more complicated circumstances. One goal of CEP is to identify meaningful events (such as opportunities or threats) and respond to them as quickly as possible.
These events may transpire across various layers of an organization as sales leads, orders or customer service calls. Events may also comprise news items, text messages, social media posts, stock market feeds, traffic reports, weather reports, or other kinds of data. An event may also comprise an indication of a “change of state,” e.g., when a measurement exceeds a predefined threshold of time, temperature, or other value.
In an information technology environment, events may transpire in an electronic network (e.g., an enterprise environment or across the Internet) and particular patterns of such events might be indicative of improper or unauthorized use of the electronic network and/or of data accessible via the electronic network. The more quickly such improper or unauthorized activity can be discovered, the more quickly appropriate action can be taken.